User blog:Kungfuguy27/Homer vs Homer - BranFu
Hello people I'm technically posting this without Bran knowing but fuck it I guess Just wanna get this out there before I leave for boot camp The first BranFu battle in over a year, excluding Bran vs Fu Maybe this is the first TV vs History battle, or maybe it's just BranFu battle, idk EPIC BRAN BATTLES OF FUSTORY HOMER SIMPSON VERSUS HOMER THE POET BEGIN Poet: So you’re what comedy has come to? Gods damn it, that’s some tragic shit You’re far from being sharp, yet always sticking to that tackiness Jaundice-ridden Peter Griffin’s dissin’ with the baddest bitch Teeming with Greek pride and rhyme scheming to bleeding Scratch this Itch! It’s the highly-rated ornate great who Plato celebrated And the paper on which essays of today can lay their basis Against the primetime jester; the oafish dope of animation Who led to the degradation of the morals of your nation! I’m the keystone of the canon, you’re a block in FOX’s timeslot My work withstood millennia, it took mere seasons for you to rot! It’s reminiscent of Hector’s end, the way they’re dragging out the Simpsons Ditch the shitty scripters they’ve brought aboard before battling writtens! Simpson: So... your boyfriend’s name is Plato? … How could someone date clay, though? There’s only one thing me and that Family Guy have in common, y’know! We’re both fighting Giant Chickens, ya hobo-bearded bozo! Haven’t seen a style so outdated since I saw Disco Stu’s ‘fro, yo! Mmmmm… froyo… The guys at Moe’s call me Smithers, ‘cause I just keep serving Burns! My job’s at a nuke plant, so I know when things blow: on your turns! Suuure, people still read ya, but only for their book reports! All I needed was Tracy Ullman, so chew on that! {Eat my shorts!} Poet: Ha! If I were a chicken, you’d have tried to eat me by now. If you want your heart to last ‘till your next verse-- don’t have a cow. Men, I’ve plotted a conquest to get the Simpsons’ fairest flower! (HOW!?) I’ll come inside with Trojan Horsepower and Mr. Plow her! (BLAOW!!) I draw my bow with the force to blow clean through twelve axeheads, Yet I fear the tip may stick when flicked at this dense asshead! I’d end this battle now, and cleave through your Achilles’ heel But it’s so buried under lard, fat’s all that my sword would feel! Simpson: WHY YOU LITTLE-- brief pause, as the beat comes to a stop. Homer Simpson taps on his chin, and continues. Wait a minute, I can be famous for writing someone else’s story down? Next thing you know, I can get a cult, making up the epic tale of Krusty the Clown! Oh, diss I?! My rhymes are alllllways ill, I add! {Nice reference, dad!} Er, yeaaaah, that was a reference! Your ‘ol man’s pretty smart, when he’s mad! With your trashy pages spread all over, damn right you’re litter-ary Even I’m in better books, check my catchphrase in the dictionary Ditch the Trojan Pony, I eat bigger donuts, big deal Shelbyville learned quick not to start shit with Springfield Cause life gave ‘em lemons, and they made enemies, not lemonade You’re getting upstaged, Homer, yo you just got played! Thanks for reading Who Won? FOX Greece Category:Blog posts